


The life

by Perinthia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perinthia/pseuds/Perinthia
Summary: 当被迫放假的艾瑞克发现了查尔斯读博期间留下的各个领域的作品却不知道正主，两人的关系该怎么发展呢……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 磕cp上头产物，最开始想写全国二卷的作文题目，但那太恶心了，选了能理解的浙江卷，现在看来肯定是偏题了……ooc有，后续在写。  
> 我写小说非常慢又容易放弃，能憋出一点已经是真爱的体现了_(´_`」 ∠)_

艾瑞克，这个人的评论真是出乎意料地尖锐啊！”查尔斯一边搅拌着手边的红茶，一边拿着本杂志在无所事事地看。  
“冰牛奶要么？我放回去了。”  
“要，我还以为她是在批评我呢，结果看到后面是个迂回曲折的夸奖，她还挺会写。”  
“什么？”  
查尔斯扬了扬手里的书，艾瑞克把他书拿过来，翻到那篇文章开头。  
“牛奶！”  
另一只手上的牛奶被推出去，居然没洒。

趁着查尔斯鼓捣他的红茶的时候，艾瑞克已经读完了这篇文章。  
“怎么样？她后面夸我那段的转折是不是很离奇？”  
“玩弄名词而已。”艾瑞克倒满一杯冰水，看着查尔斯在这个明媚的夏天下午搅和一杯加了冰牛奶的热红茶。  
当然，这是下午茶时间。

“我认为她其实根本没看过几本书，也根本不了解什么是理想主义和现实主义，对你的评价除了‘明珠’这个词以外其他的都可以略去。”

查尔斯笑了起来，眼睛里装的是热带阳光下的海，灿烂又清澈。

“我错了，艾瑞克，明明你的评论才是最尖锐的。”  
“我一向如此。”  
“来点冰块吧。”  
“好。”  
“你做的蛋糕呢？”  
“等会儿。”

实际上查尔斯的确被说过理想主义，在他写不出博士论文转而去讨论社会对特殊人群的接纳方式的时候，洋洋洒洒几万字发在了论坛上。有个人这样评论他：“对特殊人群的了解十分深刻，但由于缺乏社会底层经验导致的理想主义，没有真正理解到社会接纳特殊人群的形式的多样化和存在拒绝接纳特殊人群的可能。”

他不认为自己是理想主义，只是相信每个人都在社会上有可以不被歧视的容身之处。就跟这个人争论了好几天，几乎将论文的死线忘了干净。幸好他的论文赶上了，还交到了这个有着德国名字的网友——兰谢尔。

后来每当查尔斯卡了论文或者实验不出结果，首先想的都是去跟兰谢尔讨论一番，以前为转移压力写的小说现在也只有兰谢尔不在才更新了。而且两人都曾是辩论队的主力，讨论着讨论着地就开始互不相让地辩论，结果总是输赢各半。  
时间长了他们也渐渐熟悉起来，直到某一天两人不约而同地提出希望见一面。

他们约在学校旁的咖啡馆，查尔斯从实验室里风风火火地赶来差点连白大褂都忘了脱，兰谢尔也并没有对他迟到的这几分钟有什么不满。  
“反正我今天不上班。”他说。“兰谢尔，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”  
“查克！查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
“没想到你这么年轻，泽维尔。”  
“查尔斯就好。”  
“你也可以叫我艾瑞克。”  
“行。”

查尔斯要了一杯红茶，疑惑道：“见到我年轻你很奇怪吗？”  
“倒不是，只不过我的博士朋友经常跨洋跟我吐槽他要秃了的脑袋和迟迟毕不了的业，让我有了很大的误解。”  
“哦，老实说这不算太大的误解，延毕的有，提前毕业的也不少”查尔斯笑道。  
“那你呢，属于哪种？”  
“我属于比较幸运的，很顺利。”

“你最近在干什么？”查尔斯换了个话题。  
艾瑞克耸耸肩无奈地说：“因为太热爱工作被强制休假了，他们试图让我培养个什么兴趣爱好再回去。”  
“那你老板人还不错啊。我们实验室天天熬夜到两点都没说让我们休息。”  
他笑了笑：“确实是你们更辛苦些，不过你其实很喜欢做科研吧？”  
查尔斯想了想认真回答说：“科研确实很有意思，不过比较起来我还是更喜欢教书一点，当个大学教授就很不错。”  
“那你肯定会很受学生欢迎。”  
“托你吉言了。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们度过了一个很愉快的下午。  
艾瑞克很少能遇见一个跟他的思维如此合拍的人，就算在网上认识了许久，他们的交谈太碎片化了。而他们面对面的时候艾瑞克能从只言片语中窥得他渊博学识的冰山一角，而他却十分平易近人，带着一点恰到好处的幽默感。这让艾瑞克非常感叹，同时也对这位仅仅自称“科研工作者”的查尔斯产生了更加浓厚的兴趣。  
同样地，查尔斯也对这位被放假的老板有些好奇，这得多么和谐的工作氛围才能让下属放他的假，他还就这么接受了，应该是个脾气很好的上司。

还没等查尔斯好奇满二十四小时，他一直负责的课题终于有突破。查尔斯连发了三条推特，用光了他过去一年的感叹号份额来分享这一喜事，此后再没有出现在任何社交媒体上。

闭关一直持续到六月，瑞文亲自到学校问他来不来自己的生日派对，虽然是问，她浑身散发的气场就像是在说：你要敢说一个不字你就给我走着瞧。查尔斯表明自己绝对会准时到场，就算并没有被震撼到。

说实在话要不是课题的事查尔斯早就准备好生日礼物了，奈何他一忙起来饭都顾不上吃，也忘记了瑞文生日。眼下查尔斯全副心思都在整理数据发论文上，很自然地想到让瑞文占个致谢位吧。这个想法只存在了两分钟，在汉克的提醒下完全否定了这个想法。  
“那给她做串豌豆项链吧！”查尔斯兴致勃勃地说。  
“还是黄圆绿皱的那种吗？”汉克很无奈。  
“行啊，绿的的用拆下来的祖母绿吧，我回去找材料。”  
“黄的用金子吗？”  
“那不然呢？还能用什么。”  
“……”有钱就是任性。  
最后查尔斯还是决定统一用彩色蓝宝石来做豌豆，金子做豌豆藤。反正蓝宝石颜色多得能凑出一道彩虹，不突兀的绿色和黄色还是能找到的。有钱人如是说。

靠着查尔斯在隔壁珠宝设计系的“朋友”，和从其他首饰上拆下来的现成宝石，这条项链除了豌豆藤的地方要大幅度地改以外，做得非常快。  
“任务完成！”查尔斯准备跟他击掌却只换来一个充满怨气的白眼。  
“我回去睡觉了。”  
“好吧…明天派对别迟到！”

各式各样的礼物堆满了桌子，但瑞文看到豌豆项链还是感动得眼泪汪汪的。她很小的时候被查尔斯家收养成了他妹妹，自己不记得生日，查尔斯就把遇到她那天定为了生日，并且每年都很用心地准备礼物。她知道这几天查尔斯为了她的生日礼物又熬了通宵。不知道该说什么，只能给查尔斯一个大大的拥抱。  
等到众人喝嗨了的时候，派对之星查尔斯自然在人群的最中央，瑞文看到他又抱着一支超大量筒吨吨吨，喝完了一抹嘴巴又跟其他人打成了一片。这人真是一点都没变。  
派对一般是要持续到深夜的，查尔斯已经不想再熬夜了，跟瑞文打过招呼之后“派对之星”就悄悄变成透明人跑了。

打开家门，查尔斯直接垮在了地上。他现在一点都不想动，在犹豫着要不要跟艾瑞克发个消息表明自己出关了的时候，他迷糊得抱着手机不知道点了些什么，就这么在地板上睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点流水账了……写文真的很难，能写大长篇的都是真心爱着的吧。


End file.
